Guitars and Love
by Assholetheycalllove
Summary: Kyo Sohma is a big rook star. But will love from a fan destory his fame? Kyoru
1. The beginning

Disclamier: I don't own Fruits Basket, Gibson guitars, or DGC records. That goes for every chapter.

Chapter 1

The Encounter

The famous Kyo stood on stage. His bet up Gibson Les Paul slung over his shoulder. He smiled at the crowed in front of him. He had made it big time. Screaming fans jumping up and down chanting his name, "KYO, KYO, KYO, KYO!" He walked up to the mic, smiling.

"HELLO HOLLYWOOD!" His voice filled the arena. The crowed yelled louder then ever. "YOU GUY'S FUCKING READY TO PARTY?" He asked the drugged out crowed. The pot-heads replied with a louder yell then before. Kyo laughed. He had the money makers in the palm of his hands.

Backstage, 1:36 A.M

"Kyo man, you kicked ass tonight," One drugged out fans told Kyo. Kyo nodded and smiled.

The Gibson SG stood on its stand. Kyo's guitar lay next to it. The smell of pot filled the room. His drummer coughed.

"This tour is brutal," The bassist Tony pointed out. All four nodded in agreement. There was a sound of knocking at the dressing room door. Kyo stood up.

"I'll get it you drugged out idiots," Kyo said as he opened the door. In front of him stood a cute girl no more then 17. Kyo looked at her. "Who are you?"

The girl looked timidly at the ground. "Tohru Honda," She replied.

Kyo smiled at her. His 18 year mind yelled thoughts he hated into his head 'Fuck her! She's dumb! Do it!' He pushed back the thoughts. "Come in," He gestured to her. She stayed rooted to her spot. Kyo looked at her for a sec. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in. For he thought he would see her once. But fate had different plans



Well there's chap 1. Hope you like it. I at least want one review be for I update. So R&R! R.I.P Casey


	2. The party and aftermath

Tohru stumbled in. The room went silent. The men looked at her. There was a chough to break the silence. Kyo looked at them.

"This is Tohru Honda," Kyo addressed the room.

"Hi," A voice said in the back. The room burst into giggles. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Sit down," He asked Tohru showing her a chair. She nervously took a seat in the chair. Kyo took the chair beside her. The room still had a long silence cast over it. "What the fuck is stopping you guys from talking?" Kyo asked the room.

The room burst out into chatter. Kyo looked over at Tohru. "So…" He tried to make small talk. Of course he never was good at this. Tohru looked up.

"Yes," She asked Kyo.

He began to tap his fingers nervously. He gulped. "Were you from?"

"Tokyo, but my mum and I moved to California when I was 7. I've lived here ever since. Well that's my story. What about you?" She asked Kyo.

Kyo looked at her, "Well when I was 3 I picked up my first guitar. It was my dad's to begin with. It was a ES-335. I fell in love with the guitar right there. Played it ever since." Kyo smiled at her. She smiled back at him. "Were I'm from I lived in Tokyo to. Till I was 2. Then I moved to Cincinnati, Ohio. Well there you have Tohru, my life story," As he finished the "story" Tommy walked up to him.

"Dude, um… well you see…. We broke your SG," Tommy braced for the worst of it.

"YOU WHAT!!!!???? MY SG!!!?????? MY GUITAR???!!!!! THAT THING COST LIKE $1,850!!!!!! YOU FUCKHLOE!!!!!!!! DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyo stormed off and that end the nights festivities.

The next day

Kyo sat the table of the tour bus. Tohru sat in the back of his mind. In fact Tohru was all that was on his mind. But he tried to focus on the song he was writing. Nothing came just Tohru. His lyrics were jumbled. Not making sense. He shock his messy hair. He tapped the pencil on the desk. He threw it ageist the wall. He sighed. 'It's going to be a long ass tour.' He thought as he closed the notebook.



Well there's chap 2. Sorry bout the delay in this chap like I said bad case of writers block!


	3. Athors Note

**What up people? I know I haven't updated in forever on this story. But I have had a bad case of writers block on this story! XD It sucks!!!!!! Oh and I have had some distractions. If you have any ideas I would like to know them. Who knows, maybe I'll use one of your ideas! Oh Patriots finally lost!!!!! 18-1 bitch!!! Go Giants!!!!! (I'm actually a Bengals fan. But I'm glad the Pats lost!)**


	4. MTV Unplugged and the surpise

Kyo sat on a chair. He fiddled with his acoustic guitar. He sat on the stage were Nirvana gave that legendry acoustic performance in 1993. **(A/N: For those of you who don't know Nirvana is one of the greatest bands to ever walk this earth. In '93 they gave one of the most amazing performances ever on MTV Unplugged. I was amazed at how talented they were. And I was a big fan of there's before I saw this performance.) **Kyo looked at the crowed. He smiled at them. He checked his watch. 7:53. 6 minutes till he went on. He began to tune his guitar. He looked at Tony. Tony sat on a stool tuning his bass. He looked over at Tommy. Tommy sat running though the set list. He looked over at Jason. Jason sat playing a Jimi Hendrix tune. He sighed. He just hoped that this MTV Unplugged performance wasn't going to be a disaster.

Kyo glanced at the camera man. He nodded. Kyo looked at his band. They nodded. He looked at his watch. 8:00. Perfect. The camera man singled that they were waiting. The cameras turned on and the show about to begin.

Kyo sat on the chair. His solo caught the crowd's attention. He was tarring the strings apart. Kyo smiled. He loved playing music. It was his one true passion. As the solo ended (as did the song) the crowed burst into applause. It was as if he was accepted by these people. He loved it. Kyo looked up and saw Tohru. He ran his fingers though his hair. This was going to be one long day.



**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Cliff hanger!! Hey you wanted another chapter didn't you??? Well this what you get!! R&R! R.I.P Casey**


	5. Athors Note 2

Hey guys

**Hey guys! It's me again. So for as of right now **_**Guitars and Love**_** is discontinued. I have decided to drop it because I am focusing on **_**The Crimson. **_**So **_**Guitars and Love **_**will**__**not be updated for a long while. I came do this choice when I realized that I cut **_**War is the Damnest Thing **_**way to short. So be on the look out for a re write! Plus I'm writing new martial for my band and novel so a second story is a burden. So **_**GaL **_**is on hold! Thanks to everyone who reads my stories! Hope to hear from you all soon! ATCL.**__


End file.
